Repealing Effect
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: In celebration of the repeal of DADT.  A challenge for a McShep group on Yahoo. JohnXRodney and EvanXRonon.  Enjoy!


Title: Repealing Effect

Author: Chimera Dragon

Author Notes: DADT Repeal

Parings: JohnxRodney LornexRonon

"Incoming wormhole," came the announcement over the Atlantis intercoms. "We're getting a signal, it's Earth!"

John's head snapped up as he jogged to the Gate Room from his morning jog with Ronon.

"Any idea what's going on?" Rodney asked, a little breathless as he caught up to the two of them. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a half eaten muffin balanced on his laptop.

"I don't know that, Rodney," John replied as they continued to the Gate Room "If I knew I wouldn't be hurrying to the Gate Room and I would have told you what's going on. Now wouldn't I?"

"Geez grumpy, have a bad run?"

"No, just tired be interrupted when something is going well," John replied. "Hopefully this isn't another disaster so we can still watch that movie tonight."

"True. But try not to wish for it too hard or the universe will pull it's usual bit and make everything go to hell in a hand-basket."

"You two are weird," Ronon commented dryly, easily keeping pace with the two in front of him.

"Hey, what's going on? Got any news?" Lorne asked as he came around the corner to join them.

John sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Not a good question today, Major," Rodney replied ruefully. "Nobody knows what's going on. That would be why we're all headed for the gate room."

"Thanks, McKay," Lorne replied with a shake of his head as he fell into step with Ronon.

"Colonel Sheppard, your presence is requested in the Gate Room immediately," Woosely stuffy voice announced.

John barked out a half psychotic laugh. "It's just not my day..." he groaned.

"Not really, Sir," Lorne replied helpfully.

"Major, will all due respect, shut up," John muttered.

"Sure thing," Lorne replied with a smirk as he and Ronon shared a laugh.

"Meh, ignore the idiots in the back," Rodney said helpfully. "Here," he said as he held his laptop closer to John. "Have some chocolate muffin."

"You're sharing chocolate, McKay?" Ronon asked incredulously.

"Not with you," Rodney snarled. "Only with John, he's earned it."

"And how did he earn chocolate from you?" Lorne asked.

Rodney stopped and spun around, coffee mug dangerously close to Lorne's face. "That is not now; nor will it ever be, your business. So if you'd like to continue to have power in your room, hot water in your shower, and to live, then you'd best learn that 'Silence IS Golden'."

"Remind me to never piss you off," Lorne replied with a smart salute as the group continued back on their way to the Gate.

"Colonel Sheppard, please report to the Gate Room," Woolsey's voice cut over the intercom again.

"I can't even have five minutes to walk to the Gate anymore?" John moaned as he took a bite of the offered muffin from Rodney.

"Nope," Rodney replied as he took a sip of his coffee and used the same hand to type a few commands without spilling coffee or muffin.

"Did you need any help with that?" John offered.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be nice," Rodney replied and handed over the muffin and his coffee. As soon as the food items changed hands he went back to work on the computer, not looking up but keeping perfect pace with John none the less.

"You're welcome," John replied with a tiny but warm smile.

"They're so cute together," Lorne murmured quietly to Ronon who nodded.

"I can hear you," Rodney singsonged. "And you'd better be careful."

"I know."

"Good. And I'm done," Rodney said with a note of finality as he hit one last key on his computer. "Coffee please."

John dutifully handed the coffee back as they all stepped into the Gate Room to a group of people from the SGC. General O'Neil included.

"Colonel, glad you could join us. I was just about have you paged again. No radio this morning?" O'Neil asked as he looked at the state of John's clothing.

John snapped a salute to the General and bits of muffin flew from his hand as Rodney sighed. "Sorry, Sir. I was out jogging and the tower knows that I don't take my radio on my run. Of course if they had bothered to look at the time they would have known where I was and how long it would take me to get here. I'm sorry to make you wait. What's the occasion?"

"Can I have my muffing back before you throw it all over the Gate Room?" Rodney asked. "I was just re-initializing the power in the hydroponics lab and finishing up a simulation to run on the city's power-grid when the alert came on."

"Sure," John said as he sheepishly handed back the remains of the muffin.

"Well, I'm here because I have good news from Earth and they wanted me to tell you in person. Okay, they said personally, but I took that as a good excuse to come to the Pegasus Galaxy and see how things are going. Since we finally got Atlantis back here to keep an eye on the Wraith," O'Neil replied with a half grin, not looking sheepish in the least.

"Oh?" John asked, his interest piqued. Even Rodney was looking up expectantly.

"Assemble the Expedition and I'll make the announcement," O'Neil replied with a knowing smirk.

John gave him a wary glance before nodding and heading up to the control tower. Rodney, Lorne, and Ronon followed after a moment's hesitation.

"After you all," O'Neil said as he followed behind them, looking for all the world like the cat that got the canary.

"Attention Atlantis, is is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. I need everyone to assemble in the Gate Room immediately. We have an announcement from General Jack O'Neil," John said over the speaker system. He nodded to the tech at the controls to turn it off and stepped back over to O'Neil.

"Thanks," O'Neil said as he found a chair to lounge in until everyone had assembled.

"No problem, Sir," John replied.

"Jack. For right now, you can call me Jack. I hate formalities," Jack replied with a nod of his head. People started flooding the Gate Room from all directions, some of the overflow ended up on the stairs and even in the control tower.

John took a quick look around. "I believe that's all of them, si- I mean, Jack," John gave the patented Sheppard half-smile.

"Good," Jack said as he hauled himself to his feet. He walked over to the balcony and looked out over the assembled men and women. Many of them military but still outnumbered by the scientist. He absentmindedly noted just how many countries still had a presence out here after everything that had happened and smiled to himself.

"What do you think this is about?" Rodney asked as he took a step closer to John.

"Dunno," John replied honestly.

"Maybe some people are getting re-assigned," Lorne said quietly.

"I doubt it, not with a evilly happy as O'Neil is," Rodney said thoughtfully. "But who knows?"

"Atlantis Team, I'm glad to see you're all doing well. For those of you that don't remember, I'm Jack O'Neil. General of the SGC and I've come with a message from Earth. I decided to deliver it personally due to the nature of the announcement and to try an answer any questions you might have." He paused and looked out over the crowd. "But a quick question. Can everyone hear me alright? Or do I need to use the intercom?"

There was a murmur of laughter before one of the marines in the back shouted, "We can hear you just fine from here!"

"Good," Jack smiled and pulled out a piece of paper to read from, but he hardly looked at it. Opting to watch the crowd as his words sunk in. "As of 1800 hours last night, the United States Congress repealed DADT. That being said, the rules for the military have changed drastically. And as of 0600 hours this morning the policy was changed for all military personnel. No person in the US military may be discharged from active duty due to their sexual orientation, whether open or not. Any person found disrespecting fellow military personnel shall be under strict reprimand with the possibility of discharge. That is all." He folded the paper back up and smirked.

"Wait, does that mean, all military people... they don't have to hide any more?" a voice from the crowd asked.

"That's right. As long as you're doing your job, it doesn't matter who you love," Jack replied.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Well, it's about damn time," Rodney muttered loudly. "I've been wanting to do this for years!" He grabbed John by his t-shirt and slammed him against the wall, kissing John for all he was worth. There was a murmur of surprise as John relaxed into the kiss and started to return it.

"Oh, that's was this means," Ronon murmured, his deeper voice carrying across the room. He leaned over and kissed Lorne, earning a mild squeak as he was kissed senseless.

The sound of a camera broke through the silence twice. And everyone turned to look at Jack who was holding up a camera from taking a picture of John and Rodney.

"What? Sam and Daniel owe me. I can't have an ulterior motive? I bet them fifty bucks each that those two were together," he pointed at Lorne and Ronon. "And those two have obviously been together since the beginning of this mess," he pointed to John and Rodney. "Oh, and Sam has to take us out to dinner."

"You are so weird," Rodney said as he shook his head. "Is that everything?"

"Yup."

"Good," Rodney replied as he leaned on the railing. "Get back to work!"

Jack smiled and peopled finally let it start to sink in, several of the marine's were high-fiveing each other and many of the scientist were talking amongst each other as they drifted apart.

"Well, my work here is done. I guess I'll be heading to Earth," Jack said.

"If you say so," John replied, looking decidedly happy.

"Please wipe that sappy look off your face," Jack groaned.

"You try hiding how you feel for five years under the stress of nearly getting killed on multiple occasions in the most painful manner imaginable, then get saved by the person you're with and not be able to offer comfort," John said with an eyebrow raise.

"Eh, you got me there," Jack replied. "Still, you look a little goofy."

"Shut up." There was a long pause. "Sir."

"Sure thing."

"Excuse me, John. But we have work to do. And I intend to show my gratitude for the military removing that ridiculous rule after we're done. So getting moving. I'm not a very patient man."

Jack's eyes got big at that. "I don't want to hear that."

"Tough. You heard it. Now ignore it." Rodney shrugged offhandedly and with a final quick kiss to John left the tower to go back to his labs.

Ronon had other plans as he picked Lorne up over his shoulder, gave a wicked grin and walked off.

"I can't believe I just saw that," Jack groaned.

"Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy," the technician at the Gate controls said cheerfully.

"Home James, and skip the park."

"Yes sir!"

The End


End file.
